1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to apparatus and methods for installing construction materials. Embodiments of the present invention further relate to apparatus and methods for installing a penetration at least partially disposed within an opening in a multi-layer wall-sheathing and structures made according thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sheathing is typically installed on the exterior of a building's frame. The sheathing is then usually covered with a protective layer of material (“building wrap”) that protects the sheathing and the interior of the building from the outside environment, e.g., air, water, and the like. Often it is desirable to install one or more “penetrations,” e.g., windows, vents, pipes, doors, and the like, at least partially within or through the wall of a building, which requires forming an opening through the buildings frame, sheathing, building wrap, and any other layers of material, collectively referred to as the “building's wall.” After forming the opening in the building's wall, the penetration, such as a door or window, can be installed.
After installation, the window is typically sealed around the edges of its frame. The window is typically sealed by flashing (“window flashing”) that is placed on the frame of the window and the exterior layer of the building. The flashing often provides an incomplete seal around the window.
There is a need, therefore, for improved methods for installing a penetration in a building.